Christmas Love
by IHasACake.AndItTasteGoooddXX
Summary: This is a random xmas fic dedicated to my friends . id advise you to read it!  Luv Tiffy XX


Heyy its me again ! miss me? anyhoo i worked on this as a christmas present for all those lovely kind people who review and support me even tho its a day late, and i couldnt do this without my friends Stephanie McLaughlin , NightRider94 , In the Darkness lies the Light , Heather Ross / AKA cherrychops12 and Courtney Pettigrew so thank you guys il make sure your reading this!

Disclaimer= I dont own ANYTHING apart from the oc's and i dont own Mike or Ripple either!

So heres whos who:

Saffi the Wolf = Me

Ashley(and btw steph its Justins fav girl name)the Labrador = Stephanie

Kayla the Monkey = Courtney

Zoey the Rabbit = Heather

Mike the Hedgehog = In the Darkness lies the Light

War the Wolf = NightRider94(sorry again war)

Justin the Zebra = Justin Bieber (a zebra is one of his fav animals)(here for steph)

so here we go

"Uuuurrrggghhh" Shadow groaned as his phone rung again."What?"

"Heyy babz im throwin a party tonight for christmas and i was wonderin if you would like to help?..." It was found himself thinking back to when he first asked her out

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey Saff i was wondering if youd limeoobeemagilfind"_

_"What?"_

_"If youd like to be my gilfrnd"_

_"your what?"_

_"My girlfriend"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

It was quite comical acctualy."Uumm yeah sure saff see ya soon, luv ya , bye"It was perfect, first the perfect present for her ,now able to tell every one in the one place.

By the time he got there , even with his jet shoes , Saffi's friends were all helping. There was Ashley the Lab, Kayla the Monkey , and Zoey the was Saffis best friend and a good laugh , she was a chocolate coloured labrador with kind blue eyes and big was wearing a white top with roses and gaps on the back revealing most of her back , and a pair of skinny jeans. Kayla though, was another matter she was wearing a tracksuit and had a few tatoos on her arm , he was begining to see why Scourge liked her... and Zoey just looked nice and her boyfriend War the Wolf, an Artic Wolf was sleeping on the couch ."Heyy Saff " he said as he gave her a passionate kiss."Hey , mistletoe!" she said pointing above to Shadows after they had finished their decorating guests were starting to arrive . First came the Chaotix , Charmy flying about looking as high as a kite .Then came Knucklehead , Rouge and Amithist their daughter (OMG ).Then Justin ,Sonic ,Tails and Mike walked in with Tails and Cream entangled in each others arms and Ashley blushed when she saw Justin. Amy soon followed blushing while she tried to wipe some sort of white fluid off her , she and Mike were fixing their hair . Shadow cringed as he realized what theyd been doing...He heard a low growl from Saffi. Lets just say that she and Amy dont _**get along **_very well considering Saff calls her a psycopathic , slutty every one else arrived.

Saffis pov

We were all sitting , laughing and playing twilight scene it and the xbox ,Sonic and sega all stars racing."Woah theres a game with me IN IT? Why the hell am i in a car!"Sonic screamed in outrage ."Heyy Shadz come over here "I said as i told him my plan and he burst out laughing."Heyy Sonic , do you want to play another game that your in...?your not in a car in this one ..." I said. ""

I walked over to the games cabnet and pulled out the game i was looking for ... Sonic Unleashed . In mine and Shadz opinion , THE best game ever. As the game started sonic sat going 'WOO GO ME ' as the intro played but then when he got captured and was in pain he just stared in was now getting to the point that he was turning into a werehog his expression was now one of pure horror and he ran screaming home . I dusted my hands and said "right lets see whos gonna fail in an attempt to beat me" as i put all stars racing back in and choose my favorite character ... Shadow obviously!

Shadows POV

Oh god i thought as i started to sweat "Uumm Saff can i ask you something ?"

"Sure babez go"

I got down on one knee as i said "Saffi Wolf ... will you marry me?" Saffi just stared and for a minute my heart lurched as i thought i was about to be rejected .

Suddenly Saffi jumped on me screaming "Oh Shadz of course theres nothing i would like better and pulled me into a kiss. When we turned we saw that everyone was kissing... apart from Ashley and Justin. Saffi walked to Ashley "You know you want to , you cant deny your feelings and pulled her into a hug then pushed her towards justin .Justin turned around as he heard her yelp and to his suprise and to Ashleys their lips met . Justin pulled her into an even deeper kiss and said"Will you go out with me?"

"Of course"Ash replied pulling him back to the every one else just sat going "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW"

The evening was ended by Justin and Ash singing 'Prey' in each others arms

The End

OKok i know i could have done better but it was rushed cause i needed this finished like yesterday .

luv us all REVIEW

Bye Luv Tiffy XX


End file.
